Date with the new Doc
by Luckster25
Summary: The story of Joker's first encounter with Dr. Harleen Quinzel. Told from Joker's perspective rather than Harley's and loosely based on events in 'Mad Love'.


**So hey there, I hope you people enjoy this fic, it's **_**loosely**_** based on the events of 'Mad Love', from Jokers point of view, and also inspired by fellow writer Mrs. Volterra (who writes some fabulous JXHQ fics, and ya'll should check out her stuff) who has made me want to write more Joker fic!**

Joker sat stifly on the floor of his cell; cold hard concrete with tired white walls. Well, they would have been white if it weren't for the dull crimson patches which once boasted brilliant red blood stains from countless victims of the Joker's. Of course, it was simply all too easy to lure a brainless and dim-witted Arkham guard into his cell. And even more-so was it easy for Joker to end the miserably dull existence of said guards. After all, what else was there to do for _fun_ around here? Joker grinned broadly to himself as he recalled the last guard he'd slaughtered. Oh, _such fun!_

Eventually the guards of Arkham Asylum grew wise (although perhaps wise was not a term best suited to those simpletons) to Joker's tricks. So in recent weeks he'd been restrained in more chains than usual, wrapped up in a straight jacket and denied access to such luxuries as the recreation room, and indeed contact with any other inmates. Of course, there were _always_ ways around this.

Joker tilted his head back and gazed at the ceiling, his grin widening as his thoughts wandered. He was often found with an absurd smile stretching over his pale white face, but today his grin seemed wider than usual, and it was all down to that pretty little blonde who went by the name of Harleen Quinzel_. Doctor_ Harleen Quinzel. Oh, she was a delight. A fresh, young face with perfect, fair skin and light blonde hair done up in a perfect little bun. It had been just this morning that Harleen Quinzel (although the name_ just_ wouldn't do) had strolled toward his cell, petit and slender and wearing a smart suit and tall, black heels (although they generated a little more height in the small woman, she was still considerably shorter than he). She'd obviously seen something in him that the other doctors of Arkham had failed to detect. He could tell, in the way she waved ever-so-slightly at him through the toughened glass wall of his cell. He could still see her big, baby blue eyes staring at him as she clutched her clipboard tightly against her chest. Joker doubted she'd graduated more than a month or so ago. Fresh out of Gotham University! Top of the class, no doubt.

Joker lowered his gaze to the floor, chuckling softly to himself as he thought of the delicate young girl and all the lunatics she'd be dealing with in Arkham Asylum. _I do hope they don't frighten her away too soon_. He giggled. After all, _shrinks don't last long in this place_! His thoughts now drifted to the many doctors who'd attempted to _cure_ him in the past. There'd been so many. Most of whom were now either dead or insane themselves. _Funny really_, Joker mused, and his giggles grew into raucous laughter – the more he thought about it, the funnier it was.

His laughter grew to a gradual stop as he heard the clicking of footsteps approaching his cell. Joker pulled himself up from the hard floor and leaned casually against the wall, his best smile dragged out across his ghostly white face, ready to greet whoever happened to be passing by. The footsteps slowed. Joker peered out into the dimly lit corridor, before the footsteps came to a complete stop. Joker frowned at the shadow being cast across the ground before his cell. Gradually, a small, slender woman stepped cautiously into the light and peered through the glass.

"Harleen!" Beamed Joker. "What a surprise to see _you_ here." He straightened up and stared into her round blue eyes. She gazed back, but only for a moment, before puffing out her chest and frowning at him.

"It's Dr. Quinzel, to you." She spoke very matter-of-factly. _How sweet_, Joker thought to himself. She was trying so hard to act professionally and assert her superiority, so as not to allow Joker to believe she was intimidated by him. It wasn't fooling Joker, though. He chuckled to himself. _That name really would not do_.

"I think I'll call you Harley." He grinned. Dr. Quinzel looked at him, agitated. _Such a pretty face. Such a shame she won't give me a smile_. _We'll have to do something about that_!

Clearing her throat, Dr. Quinzel spoke again, trying even harder (it seemed to Joker) to maintain professionalism. "Care to explain this?" She produced a single black rose. The very same black rose Joker had left in her office earlier that day – well, there was _always_ a way around being strapped in a straight jacket and locked in a cell.

"Well, it had the desired effect," He smiled even wider, if that were even possible. "Got me an audience with you, _Harley_." Joker noticed her shiver as he breathed the name at her. He also noticed as she tried to conceal the smile that spread across her lips. _Yes, Harley had a ring to it, Harley Quinn._

"You know I should really be informing the guards." She kept a straight face. Joker didn't like that, he wanted to see her smile again.

"Yes yes, of course." He laughed. "But then if you were _really_ planning on doing that... You'd have done it already." He leaned a shoulder against the glass and watched as she shifted uncomfortably; he was right. Yes, he could do with a shrink like her. Dr. Quinzel turned to leave, still clutching the black rose. "Oh, _Harley_." He called out to her as she clicked away down the corridor, "Do come back and visit _soon_." He pressed against the glass and watched her walk away. Joker saw as she lifted the rose to her face and inhaled deeply. _If only she knew he'd seen that._

Joker slunk back down onto his cot. _Harley Quinn_. He grinned that insane grin_. I'll have her wrapped around my little finger in no time_! His laughter echoed around his cell and down the gloomy corridor. As his laughter grew to a close, he wondered when he might be seeing the new doctor again. _Funny_, Joker thought,_ I was planning on breaking out of here soon but perhaps I'll stick around a little longer..._

XXX

It had been two weeks since Joker had first laid eyes upon Dr. Quinzel. He waited patiently in his cell each day, wondering if she might come back and visit him. After all, she was _clearly_ infatuated with him, even if she couldn't see it herself. Joked laid casually in his cell, staring at the ceiling as he usually did, his thoughts caught up in variety of schemes to make the Bat's life a living Hell (Joker spent most of his hours working on new plans involving the removal of the dim-witted Batman). He was just piecing together a spectacular plan involving a large circular saw when his thoughts were quite rudely interrupted. The cell door opened and three well-built Arkham guards flooded into the small cell.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?" Joker protested.

"Get up, clown." One of the less friendlier looking guards demanded. Joker just frowned at the man. If he could have moved his arms, he most certainly would have crossed them in defiance.

"I'm _actually_ rather busy, if you don't mind." Joked grinned and giggled as the guard stared down at him impatiently. Joker continued to laugh at the guards as they dragged him up forcefully from the floor and pushed him out of the cell. "We're not very friendly today, eh?" Joker continued laughing as they dragged him down the corridor. "So... Where are we off to today then? Hm? Somewhere nice?" He glanced at one of guards. They were ignoring him. _Quite rude_, he thought to himself. "_I'm not talking to myself, you know_." Now Joker was growing impatient.

"Looks like you got yourself a date with the new Doc." The guard spat at Joker. "God help her." He muttered under his breath.

_So... Doctor Quinzel. Picked lil' old me as a patient. _Joker's smile stretched from ear to ear as he thought about the pretty young doc. They came to a stop outside of a plain white door. Plain except for the name 'Dr Harleen Quinzel' printed across it in bold black letters. The less friendlier looking guard knocked harshly on the door.

"Patients here." He called through the door. The door instantly swung open to reveal the pretty young blonde, standing with a clipboard firmly at her side.

"Great. Bring him in." The guards nodded and led Joker inside, dropping him firmly onto the sofa opposite Dr. Quinzel's desk. The Doctor didn't smile, but Joker could detect an air of excitement in her voice. _She wanted to see him just as much as he did her_. Dr. Quinzel stepped behind her desk and took her seat. She glanced up at the guards. "You can go, thank you." She waved a hand at them. Joker looked up and grinned at the guards as they turned to leave.

"We'll be waiting right outside the door. Just let us know when you want us to take _the patient _back to his cell." The guard glared back at Joker.

"I have a name you know." Joker objected as the guard pulled the door shut behind him.

Dr. Quinzel Smiled. "And what might your name be?" She sat straight in her chair, pen poised over a neat little notebook. Joker continued grinning the way he always did, and glanced around the room. The doctor shifted slightly and cleared her throat.

"Cosy place you got here, Doc." He shuffled in his seat. "Yes, I could get used to this." He wiggled a little more and then glanced up at the doctor.

"Your name?" Insisted Dr. Quinzel.

"Joker, of course." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, your real name. You must have a name." She stared confidently at him.

"Must I?" Joker shot her puzzled expression.

"Well, yes. I can't just call you Joker." She swallowed hard. It was really rather obvious that – despite the professionalism Dr. Quinzel was trying hard to display – she was really rather uncomfortable around Joker. Yet, she continued acting as though she were in control of the entire situation. Joker sat silently, studying the Doctor. She sighed.

"Fine. Mr. Joker." She scribbled something down in her notebook.

"Yes, Harley?" He mocked.

"Please, it's Dr. Quinzel." She insisted.

"Well it shouldn't be." Joker leaned back into the sofa and stretched his legs out lazily in front of him. He chuckled softly.

"Let's start with the easy ones." She scribbled something else down into her notebook. "Where were you born?" She stared at him, awaiting an answer.

"Why do you care?" He grinned.

"Mr. Joker, I'm trying to help you." She put her pen down and folded her hands on her desk.

Joker began laughing abruptly. "No, no _Doctor Quinzel_. You're trying to cure me. But you see, I don't need curing. I'm just _fine_ the way I am." He continued to laugh, his head rolling back on the sofa. Dr. Quinzel sighed again and leaned back a little in her chair. Joker sat up and struggled in his straight jacket. "Do you have any idea how uncomfortable this damn thing is?" He leaned forward again. Joker could tell the doctor was growing impatient with him, he chucked softly and smiled at her, their eyes fixed on one another.

"Tell me, Harley," He began.

"Dr. Quinzel." She snapped.

"_Harley_," He corrected her. "What's a girl like _you_ doing in a dump like _this_?" He questioned.

Harley thought for a second. "I'm the one who should be asking the questions, not you." Her voice faltered a little as Joker rose to his feet. Dr. Quinzel shuffled her chair backwards a little. Joker was growing bored of her confident and professional facade.

He sighed and approached the doctor's desk, causing her to shuffle back a little more, but not out of reach of the alarm button placed on the underside of her desk. Joker knew it was there. He'd had enough sessions with shrinks to know all the tricks in the book. This Harley girl really was no different to the rest of them, except that she _really_ wanted _him _as her patient. Joker perched on the edge of the desk, and leaned towards her.

"Did I tell you?" He gazed at Dr. Quinzel, his eyes wandering over her perfect frame. "You're really quite pretty." Dr. Quinzel blushed, her whole face turning pink. Attempting to compose herself and cover up her smile (not particularly well, at that), she shot him a disgusted look.

"Mr. Joker, that is highly inappropriate!" She demanded. Joker threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably. _This broad needs to lighten up!_ Dr. Quinzel stood up and moved towards the door, but Joker was far too quick for her. Even with the straight jacket on he was able to throw himself between her and the door.

"Tsk. Tsk." He grinned as she stumbled backwards. "_The fun's only just getting started_!" Joker laughed again. Now he was _really_ having fun. He just wished that Dr. Quinzel would deliver the same enthusiasm.

"Help!" Dr. Quinzel squeaked, and within seconds the door had swung open and the same three guards bundled into the room. Joker threw his head towards them and sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Looks like the fun's over, _sweets_." He barely managed a smile before the guards had him pinned to the floor.

"You okay?" Joker knew the guard was speaking to Dr. Quinzel, but he answered anyway.

"Well I was fine until you – "

"Shut it, clown." The guard sent a fist into Joker's face, who simply shut his eyes tight and laughed aloud, seemingly unbothered by the blood that now ran from his nose. As he was hauled back to his feet and dragged out of the room, Joker caught sight of Dr. Quinzel, headed back to her desk, grabbing hold of her pen and notebook. He smiled at her.

"See you soon, _Harls_." Dr. Quinzel found herself staring back at him, the corners of her lips curling into a slight smile, and a look of concern in her eyes when she noticed the blood now smeared over his face. Joker kept his eyes locked on hers until she was no longer in sight.

Once back in his cell, Joker considered for a short time when he might next see the beautiful Harley again. He could tell, by the look on her face and the hints of excitement in her voice that this was more than just another case for her. He would get into her head. Heck, he was probably already in her head. But soon his thoughts drifted back to getting revenge on that irritating, flying rodent.


End file.
